Electrified vehicles include a high-voltage power network and a low-voltage power network. Much development effort is focused on optimizing power consumption and performance of the high-voltage power network. For example, improving the efficiency of inverters and electric machines electrically coupled to the high-voltage power network can help reduce power consumption. Components coupled to the high-voltage power network are typically controlled by electronic modules that draw power from the low-voltage power network. In addition, many electrical components are coupled only to the low-voltage power network.